A Chocolate Feast
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: Valentine's Day is a festival of lovers, romantic and chocolate, isn't it? A short fanfiction for the Valentine's Day of the KunZoi, who are lovers.


**A Chocolate Feast**

**Author:** Moonlight Outsider

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words:** It should have be for Valentine's Day, but I had delayed it for a few days... Well, please forgive me for that, and...at least, it is still a KunZoi fanfiction, isn't it? ^^

~Oo*oO~

**The story:**

Kunzite didn't like sweet food ever since a long time ago, and nobody knew that better than Zoisite. Hence , when Zoisite mentioned his expectation of chocolate on Valentine's Day freely, he didn't really expect that Kunzite would satisfy such an inessential wish for him. Even as much as Kunzite loves him, that powerful ice king had never cared about such holidays of human beings, which are usually treated as days for sales by human, nor would he ever remember any of them.

Zoisite understood that. However, when he opened his emerald eyes finding himself not waking up in the embrace of Kunzite as everyday in the morning, Zoisite couldn't help felt a loss, even the well-prepared breakfast on the table didn't make him happier.

When sitting at the table Zoisite found the temperature of breakfast was just comfortable. Obviously, Kunzite knew well about his lover, and he had prepared breakfast for his beloved beauty accurately. Zoisite noticed the fact, which made him feel better now. After all, he knew that sometimes the older man would have huge amount of work to do since he was the highest-ranked general, and when he had too much missions he might get up early himself without waken up his emerald-eyed lover.

Yet, it is Valentine's Day! Although he couldn't help pouted, Zoisite admitted that the festivals of human beings usually mean nothing to the powerful workaholic. As a result, he tried his best to persuade himself to ignore the faint feeling of disappointed. After all, the youngest general also had his own work to do, and even one brilliant as Zoisite had to work hard though he had Kunzite as his mentor as well as his lover.

Zoisite wondered whether he had stepped into a wrong room, or even a wrong…space when he was back to his room in the evening. He was taken aback by the chocolate overflowing his room. It was a chocolate mountain filled with the atmosphere of Valentine's Day! All boxes are wrapped with bright, colorful packages, and some of them were also tied with pink or rosy ribbons.

As soon as Zoisite was standing there surprised, the ceiling-height chocolate mountain suddenly started to separate apart, as if being pressed by an invisible power from the middle. Some boxes fell down to the floor in front of him when moving, Zoisite picked up one of them, and saw his silver-haired love sitting at the table which had been once behind the chocolate mountain smiling to him.

Those emerald eyes widened. However, before he could say a word Zoisite fell into a warm embrace. Before Zoisite noticed had Kunzite came to his lover and held the boy in his arms:"Zoisite, all kinds of chocolate for Valentine's Day are here. Please help yourself."

Every box of chocolate was different, and there were also different languages on them. Some of them had letters and words on the box, some of them were like tadpole symbols, and some were written in some kinds of square characters. Not all languages were familiar to Zoisite, but he could understand that Kunzite had brought any kinds of chocolate all over the world, for his wish of Valentine Chocolate—it was tough work even to the most powerful general, and that was why Kunzite had left so early in the morning.

With his mind wandering Zoisite suddenly heard a voice came close to his ear:"Zoisite, you know I don't like sweet food…"the warm breath was like a breeze caressing the ear of the boy, and made the blush spread to the delicate face and neck, "Hence, you take the chocolate while I have only you to take."

Hearing these words the red on Zoisite's face deepened as if it was burning. The beautiful boy quickly unpacked a bar of chocolate and put one piece in his mouth. He smiled coyly before kissed the lips of the silver-haired man:"Please help yourself, Kunzite-sama!"

-FIN-


End file.
